Forum:360 Atlas Chimera Wanted
Looking for an Atlas Chimera. 6 round chamber, scope and Corrosive elemental damage,although any elemental will suffice. No modded guns please. Highest level I can get would be great. I have a bunch of stuff that I'm willing to dupe. Hell, I'll dupe my whole collection. I'll give you the lowdown on what I got when we are on XBL. GT is ODST Church. All Chimera revolvers will have x3 (or in rare cases x4) blast element by default. The fun thing about the Chimera is that about 25% of the time, the elemental damage will be completely random. So while most of your shots will end up being blast damage, some of them will also randomly be acid, fire or shock. So if you want a good one, I'd suggest hunting down a Chimera with a x4 element instead of x3. Thanks. I'll keep an eye out. For any potential traders/dupers, please note that a x4 will be preferred. Also, I'm USUALLY on after 1800 MST. Additionally, I'm looking to get the "And They'll Tell Two Friends" achievement. If you can help, let me know. Hefe 20:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Hefe Well i have that Achievment. and i a have a 6 shot Chimera I cant remeber what the accuracy is but the damage is like 536 with a decent zoom and fire rate. x3 element. and for level 48. I have a lvl 61 Chimera. 537 damage, 96.4 accuracy, 2.0 RoF, 6 rounds X3, 3.7x zoom and 55% recoil reduction. I Also have the "And They'll Tell Two Friends" achievement. GT: burreeeeeeeeep ... ODST, i sent you a friend request, accept if interested ***EDIT***: I just found another lvl 61 Chimera, 633 damage, 96.4 accuracy, 2.0 RoF, 6 rounds, X3, 27% recoil reduction Thanks. I'll take them both. One for use now (I'm level 54) and one for later when I overlevel 11! I'll accept the FR when I get done work. As for the other guy, FHZ Panda, send me a FR if you can. Once we get hooked up, let me know if there's anything I have that you boys want or I can keep you in mind for if I find anything that you are looking for. Thanks again. Are we just duping?FHZ Panda 22:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If you want. I doubt I have anything worth your time to trade but I'll give you a looksee if you're interested. Hefe 22:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Hefe ok cool i guess we will see.FHZ Panda 22:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Groovy. Like I said, I'll be on after work. We'll tee it up then. Hefe 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Hefe Sounds good.FHZ Panda 22:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a 576 6 shot one if interested gt detnop Thanks to all for the help! Hefe 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Hefe I have a 900+ (I don't remember exactly) 2 chamber, with amazing reload speed and good scope. since i can clone, I could do it for free, but would prefer to get something back. contact me at btpd21@gmail. com if you're interested. Message me i have a good chimera GT= Mc StickySticks